The present invention addresses a method for the determination of the position and magnitude of an unbalance correction in specified correction planes for the purpose of reducing a determined unbalance in a body wherein the correction is provided in increments with respect to magnitude and a continuous correction is provided with respect to position.
Such methods cause the reduction of a determined unbalance by carrying out incremental corrections with respect to magnitude and continuous corrections with respect to position as for instance in the case of balancing motor car wheels with pneumatic tires thereon by means of attaching incremental lead weights at certain angular positions. The correction planes comprise the inner and outer surfaces of the wheel.
In the method known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,478,603, the unbalance of a motor vehicle wheel with a pneumatic tire thereon is determined by means of a balancing machine upon which the wheel is horizontally mounted. Any static unbalance results in an inclination of the plane of the wheel with respect to the horizontal. By means of an indicating instrument the lightest or least heaviest spot on the wheel is determined. For unbalance correction, several incrementally stepped weight sets with four correction weights each of uniform mass, are available. The four correction weights of a given weight set are arranged in pairs upon the rim flanges and are movable in such a manner that there is an angle of 120.degree. between them and also an angle of 60.degree. with respect to the lightest point. By means of symmetric shifting of the pairs of weights, the wheel becomes balanced. In some cases the weight pairs of another weight set must be employed. Following this, one of the correction weights of each pair is fastened to the rim flange, while the second correction weight of each pair is fastened to the opposite rim flange. This method for static balancing of a vehicle wheel is involved and very time-consuming and requires a great number of correction weights. The in-pair relationship of the weights also requires a special design.